How Quickly It Ended
by animeloveris-me
Summary: Freddy and his girlfriend are all about each other, and Freddy will support her through and through. Now she needs even more support- she has Cancer!
1. How Quickly It Ended Part 1

How Quickly It Ended  
  
She found herself in another loving embrace from her boyfriend, Freddy Jones. He whispered that he loved her. She said the same thing.  
  
They walked down the hallway of Horace Green Prep. She held his sticks in one hand, his hand in the other. He held her music in one hand, her hand in the other. They both had stolen each others heart.  
  
They always loved each other, but this kind of relationship would change.  
  
Every morning, Freddy would throw rocks at her windowsill. Every time, she would come with a smile on her face. She'd run downstairs, her hair flying behind her. He would greet her lovingly with a kiss on the cheek.  
  
This morning, there was no girl at the window. No girl to receive his kiss. Confused, Freddy left for school.  
  
I wonder where she is... he thought.  
  
At Horace Green, he searched the hallways for her. In class, with each tap of his sticks, he thought of her. Where could she be?  
  
In pain Freddy Jones...in deep pain.  
  
She had cried all night.  
  
Why me? she thought.  
  
She was scared and alone.  
  
When she heard the tap at her window, she ran downstairs. His warm kiss was soothing.  
  
Why does it have to end? she asked herself.  
  
He wiped away her tears with a question on his face. And all she could do is run away from him, dropping her music behind her.  
  
At school, she found her music piled neatly on her desk, with a note on top.  
  
His handwriting.  
  
The tears sprang to her eyes when she read the words:  
  
What's wrong? Can't you trust me? You have to remember that whatever  
  
it is, I'll always love you.  
Luv Ya,  
  
Freddy  
  
He met her in front of School of Rock.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked  
"We can't..."she replied, "this...this can't go on.."  
"Why?"  
"Freddy, you...you know I love you. So much that if I told you...the pain...it would just be, well, huge..."  
"Tell me!" he demanded.  
"NO!!" she cried.  
  
Dewey was watching from the window, and pulled his singer inside, asking what was wrong.  
  
"I can't tell... I just can't..."  
"Come on girl!" Dewey exclaimed, "You're my student! My singer! Speak!"  
"Well...I didn't have the guts to tell him!" she cried pointing out the window where Freddy was.  
"C'mon!" whined Dewey, "TELL!!"  
"I..." she started to cry, "...I have cancer!"  
  
"Whoa.." said Dewey, suddenly quiet, "That's tough."  
"Ya think?" she asked, crying, "It's so hard! I love him! The only trouble is that it would cause him pain if...if he knew.."  
Dewey sighed. "There's either a hard road or an easy road. You can choose either one. Now, you know Freddy has always helped you, right?"  
"Yah...your point?"b 


	2. How Quickly It Ended Part 2

How Quickly It Ended  
Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own School of Rock characters except for "she".  
  
Author's Note: "She" is confusing many of the readers. "She" is not actually a real School of Rock character, just an imaginative character that I made up, so go ahead and imagine up the character! (  
  
Dewey sighed, saying, "He'll help you through and through. He loves you very much. I can tell the way you two have been smoochin' in the hallways!"  
  
She blushed. "We have not..." she lied.  
  
"Whatever!" Dewey exclaimed, "Just to let you know though, he'll support you, no matter what."  
  
"I know..." she stuttered...  
  
"Tell him," he said, "and don't forget girl, he'll always love ya."  
  
"Thanks Dewey," she said, and gave him a hug.  
  
"Freddy," she found herself saying as she closed the door to School of Rock, "You...you know that I love you..."  
  
"Yah.." he said, looking forward, "I love ya too. I guess it just wasn't enough..."  
  
"Freddy! Listen!" she said, putting her hand on his cheek. "I'm...I'm just not the same person...I..."  
  
"What?" he asked, "WHY is it SUCH a big deal?"  
  
"IT IS!!" she cried, "Please! I...I have..."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Cancer..."  
  
Freddy froze. "I don't believe it..." he said, "...it isn't true.."  
  
Tears spilled from her eyes. "I have...I have to go...I have to...I..." "No," said Freddy, and embraced her. She melted in his arms.  
  
"Oh Freddy..." she whispered, "I love you...but I'm afraid... I don't want to...to die..."  
  
"I don't want you to either." He said softly. "Do you feel alright?'  
  
"I feel horrible inside, I know I can die soon..."  
  
"Don't think that way." He held her hand tightly. "You won't die...don't think that you will...please..."  
  
"I won't...or at least...I'll try..."  
  
"Please don't.." he said, and he lightly kissed her lips.  
  
She and Freddy were watching the movie "Return to Me", a romantic movie Freddy wanted her to see before the result of her cancer became fully operational.  
  
When the girl in the movie died, she cried hard, and Freddy held her tight.  
  
"It's okay...it's okay..." he said softly, comforting her.  
  
She went to her doctor for the medicine that could possibly cure her cancer.  
  
"It's the best we can do.." Doctor Larkins sighed.  
  
Meanwhile, she was crying.  
  
Each day, she would lose a bit of her beautiful hair as a result of the strong medicine. Her mom took her out to buy wigs so that no one would notice. As she would walk to school, she would touch her wig while the tears would form in her eyes. And when she took it off in front of her mirror, and saw a bald face looking back at her, she would burst out crying. But as Dewey said, Freddy always loved her.  
  
Every morning, they would still express their love with a ritual- their morning ritual.  
  
The next morning, the "ritual" wasn't performed. Freddy had received a phone call, making him rush to the hospital.  
  
Her mom ran to him. "Freddy, honey, she's dying..."  
  
"NO!" he yelled, running to her hospital room. He took a seat next to her.  
  
Slowly..her face turned to him...  
  
"Freddy?" she asked weakly.  
  
He was crying. "Don't die! Please don't!"  
  
"Freddy, if I die now, I won't be in pain anymore..."  
  
"But I will!!" he exclaimed. He buried his face on the side of the bed. She stroked his blond hair, singing softly..  
  
"Baby, we were making straight A's..."  
  
He joined in.  
  
"But we were livin' in the dumb days..."  
  
As they sang together in that hospital room, they realized it was the last song they would ever sing together.  
  
He held her hand, and told her that he loved her.  
  
She held his, and said the same thing.  
  
Then, her hand fell silently out of his hand and stopped breathing.  
  
She had died.  
  
Tears streaming down his cheeks, he kissed her dead lips with a goodbye.  
  
Epilogue  
  
At the funeral, all members of School of Rock were there.  
  
Katie, who had been her closest friend, was crying hard as she placed a rose by the gravestone. As Zach comforted Katie, Freddy walked slowly up to the stone, putting a carnation on it: her favorite flower. Then he silently walked away.  
  
At nighttime, Freddy walked past their favorite spot, where under the moonlight had shared their first kiss. He stood there, wanting so badly for her to come back.  
  
"I'll never see her again," he thought.  
  
"Not true," said a voice behind him. He turned around and saw an angel. It was her! He ran up to his angel and she gave him a light kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Freddy," she said, "we will meet again, up in the sky, in haven. Live the rest of your life in happiness. Find another girlfriend..."  
  
"B-but.."  
  
"Freddy..." she whispered, "I love you." And she flew into the starry sky.  
  
Freddy never forgot her, and the way her cheerful spirit had touched his life. She's still watching him, up in heaven, making sure he lives an almost perfect life.  
  
The End  
  
This story is dedicated to all of those who have cancer, have survived  
cancer, and have passed away from cancer.  
May God bless you. 


End file.
